Chronic wounds are prone to infection in immuno-compromised patients and lead to delayed healing, increased pain, treatment time and costs. Bacterial cellulose is an emerging biopolymer that has been proven to be effective as a dressing for chronic wounds because of its biocompatible nanostructure, moisture retention and ease of removal from the wound site. In this proposal, the aim is to incorporate nanomaterials in the bacterial cellulose membrane that impart antimicrobial properties to the membrane via a unique process. This is expected to greatly reduce the risk of infection and promote healing, while reducing the risk of developing resistant strains through overuse of topical antibiotics. The materials to be incorporated exhibit low toxicity, are not skin irritants and are stable to gamma sterilization. In the Phase 1 part of this study, the objective is to demonstrate feasibility by testing the disinfecting properties of the material on E coli. Based on results from Phase 1, biocompatibility and animal studies will be undertaken in Phase 2. [unreadable] [unreadable]